Tragic Love!
by NeonLove1221
Summary: ok lots of Artemis and Wally fluff.. any ways artemis gets shot.. but by who.. who tries to save.. does she live...? read and review plzz its my first fan fic! XD


**Okay I am a super fan of ****young justice**** and I have a fav couple... Yeah u guessed it Artemis and Wally... Eeekk But then something terrible happens! P.S. IT MIGHT SUCK CUZ ITS MY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW! XD LOTS OF FLUFF HEHE FLUFF**  
_**She's Dead?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own young justice

RATING: T For sexual content not like the nasty but kissing.

Any way so I made a story for them! And sorry for my spelling if it's bad and my punctuation!..! And I spelled you like u cuz it's faster.  
U= you  
Cuz= because  
Y= why  
and kshk is the radio okay!

The team is at Mount Justice while Artemis is on a mission...

"Where's Artemis?" Wally complained.

Robin remarked," aww does whittle Wally miss his girlfwiend Artemis?"

Wally snarled," uhh…. No!" Wally started blushing.

"ohh uhuh suree! What if she got hurt on the mission she's on what would u do? "robin sighed.

Wally said," I... I … I don't know!"

Robin shocked at his reply asked another question "yes u would so if Artemis died on her mission u wouldn't care?"

Wally blushed " well ya she's my team mate and..." Wally didn't get to finish. All of a sudden.

*kshk* "robin, superboy, aqualad, *cough cough* Wally and Meagan do u read... Uhg... *Artemis's voice grows fainter* I...I got shot with something and I'm bleeding out... Bad help... Please an I think I know... Who shot me..." Meagan says " who?" Artemis continued " I think R..." Artemis's voice faded and they heard her walkie-talkie drop.

Wally, with worry in his voice reached for the walkie-talkie and tried to talk to Artemis, " Artemis! Where are u...? I'll be... I mean we'll be there in a second" but there was no response.

Wally ran outside and with super speed ran around Gotham city for about 20 minutes.

All of a sudden it started raining. Later he heard a silent whimpering. He ran Down a dark alley, he thought "I might be cold and soaked but I have to find Artemis!" there was another silent whimper.

Wally looked down around his feet with the dim light from a dull street lamp he could see a big pool of dark red blood surround his feet.

Wally followed the trail of blood to Artemis's weak blood bleached body she looked at him with weary eyes and stared into his emerald green eyes and whimpered "w-wall-y.

"I'm here Artemis!" He covered her wound to stop the blood. "Wally why... Why... Did u come for me we bicker and argue all the time...? I mean u could have sent someone else I thought u didn't like me... U should have let me die..." Artemis stuttered out her vision was getting blurry and she was getting confused, and now she was yelling! "Leave me to die I don't care, go make with M'Gann, leave me I hate u, I hate u! I... I... I love..." tears streaming down her face.

Wally covered her mouth before she finished and yelled back

"I'm sorry Artemis but, Shut Up! I don't like Meagan, I love u and I hate u cut u make me love u! With your silky hairy, your beautiful eyes, your amazing body..." Wally's voice trailed off.

His lips traced from her wet shoulder up to her neck Over her cheek onto her lips "her soft lips" Wally thought.

His lips pressed against her soft lips. He pressed his lips harder trying to pry his tongue into her mouth. Artemis let him and they sat there only breaking apart for a few seconds for air.

But right after they stopped she noticed his eyes gleamed even in almost pitch darkness, she could still see them gleam they leaned in for another kiss but Roy was standing there his black shadow casted across them Wally looked up and screamed "Roy! Help me take Artemis back to the HQ she's wound..."

"Shut up Wally, I'm the one who shot stupid Artemis, yeah it was me! Wanna know y! Cuz she replaced me!" Roy shouted.

Wally confused but angry yelled back "why would u do that to a team member... What did she do to u"

Roy started chuckling, "oh trust me I had help thanks to a tracking device I planted on her, it helped me find your precious arty!"

Artemis gasped then grabbed her side in pain. Wally got up and he and Roy started fighting. Blood was flying.

About 30 minutes later, Wally hit the ground and moaned in pain.

Roy won but Artemis had her bow and one last arrow she stood on her weary legs, stretched the string and let it go. It punctured Roy's heart and he fell with a thud. But that was the last of Artemis's energy and she collapsed.

Wally, who was knocked out for about an hour awoke to Roy's dead body. But he was concerned only about one thing, Artemis. He looked around, and there she was on the cold cement. He took his jacket wrapped it around her and went back to Mount Justice.

On his way there he thought _"Artemis, u are so beautiful, if u die I swear... No you won't die! Because I love u! And I could have prevented this, I knew I should have went on that mission, I will make sure u survive!"_. When he got back to Mount Justice the team was shocked, and Wally told them the story and that Roy shot her.

"Let's bring her to your room Wally we need silence and I need concentration", they went to Wally's room and Meagan said nervously," Hey before I start I have to get bandages, can u... Strip Artemis out of her clothes into something dry, because her condition will get worse if she's cold."

Wally felt kind of weird, and all he could find to change her into was one of his shirts came down to her knees.

Wally changed into his boxers and a shirt so Meagan wouldn't feel awkward.

When Meagan returned she remarked sarcastically "U cleaned up nicely. But I have to focus on Artemis." Then at once Meagan used her medical powers, Meagan warned Wally " I don't know if we can save her there isn't much hope, since she lost this much blood and the arrow Roy shot had poison in it so the poison might have reached her heart, I'm sorry Wally I know u liked her."

Wally shocked by what she said replied confusingly "What no I don't..." he looked down so Meagan couldn't see him blush.

"I read your mind just before u rushed out the door."

Wally still looking down said " Oh ya then what was I thinking!"

After a few moments Meagan broke the silence to answer his question," U were thinking ' oh no I have to find Artemis, I swear if she is hurt I will find and kill who ever hurt her!'"

Wally shocked that she knew just stood in silence. Meagan interrupted his silence again " well I've done all I could we'll just have to wait. I'll leave u and Artemis alone" and after that she left. Wally pulled off his shirt to be more comfortable then he lay down next to Artemis. He wrapped his arms around her. She was cold but his body heat warmed her up. He put his head in her soft blond hair and tucked his legs behind her smooth legs.

Wally pulled her close then thought,_" I love u Artemis I wish I could have realized this earlier!" _and with that he fell asleep.

Sorry for the corny beginning and Haha sorry I didn't finish but I want u to decide if I should make a part 2 and if u do then u best review and tell me wheather u want her to die and Wally be heart broken or have her live? And tell me what u think about my first fan fic? It probably sucked! DX


End file.
